A Hidden Past
by xShannonx11
Summary: When Lissa is mad at Rose she tells everyone of her secret past, which Rose had done her best to heep hidden, but what if she doesn't want that anymore. Does she want her past to be part of her life again. What will everyone think about her news?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I rushed over to Adrian's fridge and pulled out a load of beers. Placing them in the middle of our circle, we each took a bottle: me, Adrian, Lissa. Christian, Eddie and Dimitri. I had managed to convince the others to let Dimitri come by telling them that he had found out about our little gathering and had come to supervise. They agreed knowing that Dimitri wouldn't mind us drinking as long as we didn't get completely wasted.

"Okay, we're going to play 'I Never', we all know how to play, right? Someone says something that they've never done before and whoever has done it has to take a drink. We each get two beers the last one left with beer in their bottle wins."

" I'll go first!", Eddie told everybody, "I've never… kissed anyone of the same sex."

Lissa, Adrian and I all took a sip out of our bottles and together we echoed "I was drunk" when everybody looked at us with curious expressions. Christian continued with "I've never given someone a blowjob" I sighed and took a sip along with Lissa - who's cheeks were flaming red - looking at Dimitri. I met his eyes and knew that we were both remembering what we did this morning.

Next it was Adrian's turn, unfortunately he was already pretty drunk from earlier in the day. As soon as I met his eyes I knew straight away what he was planning on doing. I begged him not to do it with my eyes but he was oblivious to it saying, "I've never…slept with my teacher". Reluctantly I lifted the bottle to my lips and drank. Eddie, Christian and Lissa all looked over at me and gasped, with wide eyes. I could feel through the bond, Lissa's anger and shock that I hadn't told her this.

"Who?" she demanded

I just ignored her instead saying "Who's next?"

"I am", Lissa replied, I could feel how betrayed and outraged she was that I hid this from her. She was pissed and looking fro revenge. Suddenly I felt fear seep through me but it wasn't Lissa's. It was mine. I was scared of what she might do for her 'revenge'. She stared at me with cold eyes as she said, "I've never… been pregnant".

My jaw dropped to the floor. No, I was imagining this, she wouldn't do that to me. I know sh's angry but this, I couldn't understand why she was doing this. Everyone in the circle looked at Lissa as if she had just grown another head, not understanding why she'd say that. However, their looks of confusion quickly changed to astonishment as I slowly took a drink hoping that know one would notice. Of course lick had never been on my side, so natuarly everybody noticed.

I turned to face Lissa who had a smug look on her face and quickly turned away from her again, I knew it was the darkness from spirit that was causing her to act this way but I was to pissed at her to care. Faintly I could hear a strained voice coming from beside me, "Are you pregnant, Rose?" Dimitri asked me.

I stared at the floor praying that it would open up and swallow ma. "No. but I was" , I said. And with that I stood up and ran from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I ran and ran. I just kept going, not knowing or caring about where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get away from there. Someone's hand suddenly caught my shoulder but I shook it off and kept running. Then all of a sudden I was being tackled to the ground, I opened my eyes to see that I was being pinned to the ground by Dimitri.

"Roza", he whispered to me, "talk to me, please."

I couldn't make myself say the words that I wanted to say so instead I just settled for a simple nod of my head. I had bottled this up for so long, trying to pretend that it didn't happen but I knew it was time for me to tell someone other than Lissa. "When I left for my 'vacation' I realised right after that I was pregnant. I was scared and didn't know what to do. I knew that I couldn't bring up a child, I know that I'd be a crap mother, not to mention that I was fifteen at the time and on the run. So I decided to have an abortion but when Lissa and I got to the clinic I just couldn't go through with it. I couldn't kill an innocent child. So I went through with the pregnancy and when I gave birth I knew I couldn't keep her. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do but I knew that it was the right thing for both me and the baby. I gave my baby girl to my cousins to raise." Tears were freely running down my cheeks now.

Dimitri pulled me into a tight hug wiping away my tears for me with his thumb. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a daughter?" he asked softly.

"I..I was s-scared. People already think that I'm a s-slut, what w-would they think if the k-knew I had a daughter?" I replied through my sobs.

"You've got to stop worrying what other people think of you." He placed his hands on my cheek and looked into my eyes as if he was searching for something. "You miss her, don't you?"

I nodded my head. "Yes. My cousins told me to come visit whenever I wanted. They said I'm her mother, they'd never want to take that away from me, that she should get to know me. But I…I just couldn't. I knew that if I saw her then I wouldn't won't to leave her. So instead I tried to forget."

"What's her name?"

"Taylor Hathaway"

"Well, why don't we go see Taylor? The Spring Break is coming up. We could go and you could finally see your daughter again. I can see you miss her. The way you talk, I can hear that it kills you to be away from her."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course. I wouldn't let you go through this yourself, Roza. I love you."

"Thank you, and I love you too."

_Sorry it's so short everyone thanks for the reviews. Hope you like it, tell me what you think. I promise I'll try update soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We stood outside the minibus which we had hired for the trip waiting for Adrian to drag his lazy ass out of bed and meet us here. Dimitri and I told Lissa what we planned to do and she agreed to help us as a way of apologising, so she compelled Kivorva to let us go since it was the holidays anyway. Of course when the others found out they insisted on coming along too, which meant that I had to tell them all my story that I had worked so hard to keep from them all. Surprisingly they didn't react like I thought they would, they didn't judge me but rather sympathised with me. So here we are now; Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and I waiting for Adrian at the Academy gates, of course we also had to bring some Guardians since there were three royal moroi going. But since there was also two novices and a trained Guardian amongst us only two school Guardians had to join us. Unfortunately those Guardians were Alberta and Stan, apparently we had to have the best Guardians since or group included the Queen's favourite nephew and the last Dragomir.

"Finally, it took you long enough" I shouted out to the figure which was slowly approaching us.

"Aww. Gad to know you missed me little Dhampire" he said smirking at me.

"In your dreams, Adrian"

"Don't worry you're always in my dreams"

"Come one, we should get going since we're already behind schedule" Dimitri announced through gritted teeth, sending a glare at Adrian.

We all bundled into the van with Dimitri driving and me sitting up front with him when Stan suddenly asked where we were it was we were going. Dimitri and I momentarily exchanged glances wondering how much we should tell him and Alberta. I finally decided to just tell them the bare minimum.

"We're going to visit my cousins for a while" I told them receiving a snort from Stan, who was no doubt imagining a bunch of bloodwhores. I could have punched him right there and then for even thinking that, I mean as if I would leave my daughter with bloodwhores. They just rather having their own lives than give it up to protect a load of ungrateful royal moroi.

My nervousness at seeing Taylor again was building rapidly. I hadn't seen her in almost three years, she wouldn't even know who i was. I know that there is supposed to be that bond where a mother and child were supposed to always be able to recognise each other, but i hadn't seen her since she was born. I had left her, abandoned her just as my mother had done to me. I did the exact same thing which I had hated my mother almost my whole life for doing to me, I did the one thing that I promised myself that I would never do. I left my baby girl.

"For God's sake, Rose. You need to calm down, your aura's driving me crazy over here"

"Rose, I promise you everything is going to be okay" Lissa tried to tell me but i just ignored her and muttered back, "you don't know that".

Then Stan decided to interrupt obviously confused from our exchange, "Why wouldn't it be okay, she's just visiting some of her cousins, unless she decides to suddenly change her career path and become a bloodwhore of course."

It took all my strength not to jump into the back seat and stake him, but one look from Dimitri stopped me who obviously could tell the direction in which my thoughts were headed.

Finally after a four hour drive we arrived outside of white suburban house in a small village. Everyone started to unbuckle their belts while I just sat their staring at the house that I had avoided for so long, promising myself that it was for the best. As everybody got out of the van I remained in my seat debating with myself if I should go into that house and see my daughter again and most likely change my life as I know it or turn around, go back to the Academy and continue one with my life the way i had planned it. The way i had worked so hard for it to be like.

I was so focused on my internal struggle that I didn't even notice when Dimitri slid back into the driver's seat beside me.

"Rose, I know you can do this. I can't even begin to imagine how hard this must be on you but I know you. I know the strength that you have in you, the women I love is a strong, stubborn woman who can do anything that she sets her min to. You can do this, Roza. I believe in you."

I smiled slightly at Dimitri and got out of the car, slowly walking up the pathway towards the house. As I reached the door I started to hesitate, I turned my head around to see my friends give me encouraging looks, that's when I made my mind up that I was definitely going to do this, no backing out. I reached forward and knocked three times on the door, waiting for what I had been avoiding for three years now to come to the door.

After a couple minutes passed without any answer I was ready to give up and started to walk away when the door suddenly opened. A women in her mid-thirties with long chestnut brown hair came to the door, I recognised her as my cousin, Emily. My mouth suddenly went dry and I was unable to form words but I didn't have to because as soon as Emily saw who was waiting at her door she threw herself at me wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Rose! It's so good to see you, I can't believe it's been three years and you haven't visited" she squealed in my ear.

"I know...I'm sorry" I whispered back unable to stop the tears which were now streaming down my face.

Just then a little girl made her way to the front door to see what was happening. She had big brown eyes and long chocolate brown hair, she looked like the double of me when I was younger. I stood there staring at her not sure what to do.

"These must be your cousins, Rose. It's nice to meet you, I'm Alberta a Guardian from Rose's school."

I hesitated for a minute not sure if I should tell her the truth or not, but after a few seconds i made my decision. "Actually Alberta, only Emily is my cousin. Taylor is my...daughter."

When I looked up from Taylor, Stan and Alberta's eyes were wide open and jaws hitting the floor, not expecting the bombshell that I had just dropped on them.

**Hey, everyone thanks for the comments, a lot of people have asked about Taylors dad and I promise that you'll find out soon who it is. Hope that you like this chapter, please review.**

**Shannon x**


End file.
